one in a million
by misao girl
Summary: 02? A vous de devinezon prend les paris ?


**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**genre** : songfic, yaoi, OOC...  
  
**couple **: 02 et ? A vous de trouver, il y a deux choix possibles... Mais j'ai choisi un couple^^ Donc vous avez une chance sur deux...  
  
**notes** : POV tout au long de l'histoire, paroles de la chanson entre *...* et en italique   
La chanson utilisée est "one in a million" de Aaliyah  
  
  


**ONE IN A MILLION**

  
  
  
  
**_*Love it babe. Love it babe.   
(repeat)   
  
Baby you don't know,what you do to me.   
Between me and you, I feel a chemistry.   
Won't let noone come and take your place.   
Cause the love you give can't be replaced.   
See no one else love me like you do.   
That's why I want to spend my life with you.   
Wanna please you in anyway I can.   
Wanna share my world don't you understand.*  
_**  
_*Aime le baby. Aime le baby.  
Baby tu ne sais pas, ce que tu fais pour moi   
Entre toi et moi, je sens une alchimie   
Je ne laisserai personne venir prendre ta place   
Parce que ton amour ne peut être remplacé   
Je ne vois personne qui peut m'aimer autant que toi   
C'est pourquoi je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés   
Je veux te plaire   
Je veux partager le monde avec toi, ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas*_  
  
Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire, j'ai l'impression que c'est un de mes nombreux rêves... Mais depuis deux mois, mes rêves sont devenus réalités car ta présence dans ce lit, dans mes bras est bien réelle... Mon ange repose à mes côtés, ses longs cheveux lâchés encadrent son visage enfantin et androgyne... Personne ne lui ressemble, il est irremplaçable... Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour pouvoir goûter à un tel bonheur... Mais depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, j'ai appris que les miracles existaient... Tu as su me faire changer, tu m'as transformé... Je ne suis plus le soldat indifférent que j'étais... Tu m'as appris à vivre, à me préoccuper des autres... Je sentais qu'un lien particulier existait entre nous, tu faisais tout pour te retrouver à mes côtés lors des missions et tu t'es aussi retrouver dans la même chambre que moi... Peu à peu, je me suis lier à toi... Mais comment ne pas se lier à quelqu'un d'aussi attachant que toi... Ton sourire éblouissant, ton formidable sens de l'humour, ton bavardage incessant... Quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois, j'étais surpris... Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'aussi heureux que toi puisse être un pilote de gundam... Mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tort, que tu étais un pilote hors pair... J'ai été très étonné en voyant ton premier combat contre Oz, tu t'ai présenté en tant que shinigami et je me suis demandé comment quelqu'un d'aussi vivant pouvait être le shinigami... Mais je n'ai eu aucun mal à croire que tu es vraiment le messager de la mort, avec ta faux tu as fait un véritable massacre... Et là j'ai compris que tu étais un pilote hors pair mais aussi un assassin terriblement efficace... Je me suis mis à me méfier de toi, sachant que ta schizophrénie pouvait à tout moment se retournait contre nous... Après tout, ta deuxième personnalité était un tueur psychopathe assoiffé de sang et qui ne s'arrête pas tant qu'il n'a pas sa dose, le sang pour toi était une sorte de drogue... Mais à force de te fréquenter, j'ai compris que jamais tu nous trahirais... J'ai su distinguer les deux côtés de ta personnalité je suis devenu ami avec Duo Maxwell et j'ai maintes fois confier ma vie au shinigami... Puis peu à peu, notre amitié s'est transformé en quelque chose de plus ambigu... Je ne savais pas exactement quoi alors j'ai eu une discussion avec Quatre qui m'a donné la définition du mot amour et c'est là que j'ai compris... J'ai compris que ce que Quatre et Wufei ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était de la même nature que mes sentiments envers toi... Tout comme me l'avait défini Quatre, j'avais envie de protéger Duo, de le faire sourire, de le garder près de moi pour l'éternité... Alors je suis aller te voir, je t'ai tout avoué ne pouvant plus rester à la fois si près et si loin de toi... Tu m'as regardé surpris puis tu m'as souri... Je me rappellerai toujours de ce sourire éblouissant que tu m'as adressé ce jour là... Tout comme je me souviens encore des larmes que tu as versé... J'ai eu tellement peur et mal quand je t'ai vu pleurer mais tu m'as rassuré en prenant mon visage dans tes mains et en m'expliquant que c'était des larmes de joie... Puis tu as posé doucement tes lèvres sur les miennes en un chaste baiser par lequel tu m'as transmis tous tes sentiments, ta joie, ton soulagement... Tu m'as ensuite regarder droit dans les yeux et j'ai été absorbé par tes yeux améthyste... Tu m'as lentement caresser la joue et tu as enfoui ta tête dans mon cou, te collant contre moi. J'ai refermé mes bras musclés sur ton corps frêle et je t'ai serré davantage contre moi. Nous sommes ensemble depuis deux mois déjà, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer avec toi... Tu es si surprenant, chaque jour je découvre une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité... Tu es unique et tu es mien... Ne me quitte jamais car je ne pourrais m'en remettre, jamais personne ne pourrait te remplacer dans mon coeur... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour j'aimerais quelqu'un autant... Je me pensais pourtant insensible, incapable d'aimer et d'être aimer... Mais tu as su m'aimer, faire abstraction de mes défauts et au fil du temps, me rendre meilleur... Chaque jour j'essaye de trouver un moyen de te surprendre tout comme toi tu le fais avec moi, je fais tout pour que tu ne te lasses pas de moi, pour que la routine ne détruise pas notre couple... Je ne veux pas me relâcher car j'ai peur de te perdre, de ne plus te plaire... Je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour te garder près de moi...  
**  
_*Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on   
you give me a really good feelin all day long.   
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on   
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
  
Turn me inside out make my heart speak.   
Don't want nobody else you are all I need.   
Personality(ty) in everything you do(do)   
Makes me love everything bout you.   
Your smile your style so fly I can't deny   
I got a crush on you and that's true indeed.   
I'm diggin you your makin me believe.*_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_  
_***[Refrain]   
Ton amour est un parmi des millions, il va et vient   
Tu me fais me sentir bien, toute la journée   
Ton amour est un parmi des millions, il va et vient   
Tu me fais me sentir bien, toute la journée   
  
Tu fais parler mon coeur   
Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre que toi   
Ta personnalité dans tout ce que tu fais   
Fait que j'aime tout chez toi   
Ton sourire, ton style, si léger, je ne peux pas nier   
Je sais que j'ai un effet sur toi   
En tout cas tu me le fais croire***  
**  
Quand je suis prêt de toi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir atteint le bonheur ultime... Tu as un effet incroyable sur moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire dès que je te vois... Alors qu'avant je ne souriais jamais, c'est toi qui m'a appris... Tu es toute ma vie, mon univers se résume à toi, à tes yeux améthyste que j'aime tant, à tes longs cheveux que j'adore caresser et brosser... Je suis le seul à avoir le privilège de te voir avec les cheveux détachés, de pouvoir toucher tes beaux cheveux... Je suis le seul à connaître ton passé, à te voir pleurer... Je suis aussi le seul à avoir droit à tes sourires éblouissants, à t'entendre chanter... Ta voix si mélodieuse que j'aime tant... J'aime quand tu chantes pour moi, quand tu mets la musique dans la chambre et que nous dansons main dans la main... J'aime quand tu mets des rythmes endiablés et que tu ondules sur la musique, je te dévore des yeux suivant chaque courbe de ton corps... Je me souviens encore de la danse endiablée à laquelle j'avais eu droit le jour de mon anniversaire.. Quand nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans notre chambre après la fête, tu avais commencé à chanter, c'était la première fois que je t'entendais chanter et j'étais absolument abasourdi et admiratif... Puis tu t'es mis à danser également, une danse sensuelle qui m'a fait perdre tous mes moyens... Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ton corps qui ondulait avec grâce et sensualité... Puis tu t'es rapproché et tu t'es mis à califourchon sur mes genoux, toujours continuant à danser, et commençant à m'embrasser... Nous étions ensemble depuis un mois et cette nuit là tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire du monde, tu t'es offert à moi... Cette nuit là j'ai connu le paradis... Tu t'es entièrement donné à moi et je me suis senti si bien, tu m'accordais toute ta confiance, tu m'acceptais à tes côtés malgré tous les gens que tu as perdu... Tu m'as fait assez confiance pour te rapprocher de moi, pour prendre le risque de perdre une autre personne chère à ton coeur... Chaque jour, tu me dis à quel point tu m'aimes et cela me rend heureux...  
  
**_*I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need   
anything your soul desires   
I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need   
anything your soul desires*  
_**  
*Je me plierai à tes désirs   
Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux, tout ce dont tu as envie   
Je me plierai à tes désirs   
Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux, tout ce dont tu as envie*  
  
Mais je sais que l'amour peut s'atténuer avec le temps... Alors je fais tout pour te rendre heureux, pour être le parfait petit ami pour toi... Je suis prêt à tout pour toi... Même à me perdre moi-même... On dit que l'amour rend fou... Je ne sais pas si c'est la vérité mais pour moi c'est le cas... Ton amour me rend fou, fou de joie, fou d'inquiétude... J'espère seulement que tu me ne trahiras pas car il ne me restera qu'à mourir, tu es unique et personne ne te remplacera...  
  
  
  
  
**FIN**  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
